


I'm not letting you in there.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Emma Swan, Drabble, Episode: s06e10 Wish You Were Here, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan Friendship, Gen, Wish You Were Here Universe (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [6x10] : Drabble “It looks like real, it feels real, it sounds real. And even if this is not really the Emma she knows, for a second, just for a second, she wants to let her live the life she should have lived. But then, she remembers that she can't.” Regina's thoughts as she is trying to save Emma from the Wish Realm. Friendship SQ.





	I'm not letting you in there.

 

She hated this, truly, and deeply. It's their world, without being it, not really.

 

That's why she hates it, because she has no idea of how she will win against it. People see her as the Evil Queen, and her past comes back in her face, and she isn't expecting it.

 

That could have been great, and good. The life Emma should have had, deserved to have. So, it was what would have happened if she had been defeated.

 

If she hadn't thought about herself, she would have thought that it was a good thing.

 

Emma is different there, not the person she knows, not the one she fought against, she learned to appreciate and like. She is scared, afraid, a little princess that never learned to fight.

 

She is not as strong as the Saviour.

 

But it also means that she is not as hurt as the Emma she knows.

 

She doesn't like what she sees. The fear, the terror, a thing that Emma never had toward her. It was always rebellion, desire to resist, and then, confidence.

 

She became used to it, be Emma' friend.

 

She didn't miss being see by her as the villain of the story.

 

In a way, it's almost worst with her than with Henry, as he doesn't know her, and this isn't _her_ Henry, her son. This is Emma which is in front of her, but this is not her.

 

And she hates it.

 

And then, she goes as the Evil Queen, and she tries, really tries not to be influenced by what she sees.

 

But she can't, because she sees Snow and Charming at the age they should be, looking at their daughter, and there is so pride in their eyes that the queen can't breath  for a second .

 

She took that from Emma, and when she sees Henry, it's worst.

 

Things should have happened that way, she realized.

 

It looks like real, it feels real, it sounds real. And even if this is not really the Emma she knows, for a second, just for a second, she wants to let her live the life she should have lived. But then, she remembers that she can't.

 

Because it never happened, and never will. Because these people aren't not real and because it's just a trap, made by the Evil Queen.

 

Because Emma' family, her  _real_ family is not there, but in Storybrooke, afraid for her. 

 

She can't let this happen, she can't let her there, that wouldn't be fair.

 

She won't let this happen, not because she doesn't her to live the life she should have been. She can't let Emma be trapped there, in a past that never was.

 

She can't do it,  because Emma has to live the life she has. Her life.

 

She can't let her friend there, she realizes.

 

So, that's why she doesn't hesitate.

 

And then, in the end, they win.

 


End file.
